Connor-Dallas Friendship
The friendship between Mike Dallas and Connor DeLaurier formed in the thirteenth season of Degrassi ''when they began dating best friends, Alli and Jenna. Friendship History Overview Dallas and Connor were originally not all that close, but they became aqquainted through mutual friends. In their senior year of high school, the two were both active within the student council, where they got to know one another. When Dallas began dating Alli Bhandari, Dallas and Connor began to frequently hang out since their respective girlfriends (Jenna Middleton and Alli) were best friends. Season 12 In 'Bitter Sweet Symphony (2), Jenna, Mo, Fiona, Connor, Marisol, and Becky, Alli, and Dallas are sitting in a room, discussing Campbell Saunders' suicide. In '''Ray of Light (2), Jenna and Connor are seen kissing before class and planning their next date. Becky, Dallas, and Alli walk in on them and start making jokes. Jenna feels uncomfortable, and tells her friends they're annoying, before walking away In The Time of My Life, Conner is briefly seen at prom with Jenna, as well as graduation with Clare, Alli, Drew, Dallas, and Jenna. Season 13 In Young Forever, both Dallas and Connor attend Adam's funeral and memorial. In This Is How We Do It, both Dallas and Connor are on the student council, and participate in the school assembly. In Dig Me Out, Connor is seen with Dallas and Clare during their poker night. Drew approaches them and says that Zoë will join them in the game. Everyone is upset and Clare wonders what magic spell does Zoë have over Drew. Dallas finds out that Drew had sex with Zoë, and Connor says that their relationship doesn't sound very casual. In No Surprises, Dallas approaches Jenna and Connor, and asks if Alli and Leo broke up and if they're ever going to get back together. Jenna responds that they're not and Alli won't date anyone until she completely forgets about Leo. Dallas tells them that maybe he could help her with that. Connor says that he's a way better guy than Leo. Dallas thanks him while Connor raises his hand to give him a high five, but Dallas walks away leaving Connor sad. In Close to Me, during the dance, Dallas is on stage with Alli to announce the winner of the king and queen of the semiformal dance, but has a hard time opening the letter. When it is revealed that Connor and Jenna are the winners, he crowns Connor. In Army of Me, Dallas and Connor are on their way to the science fair when they get pulled over. They are subjected to racial profiling throughout the episode. They are forced to spend the night in a police station after Dallas went off on a cop. In Everything Is Everything, Dallas tells Connor at the police station about the racial profiling because he did want to upset Alli. Dallas and Connor come in late for the science fair, and tell Alli that their car broke down as their excuse for why they were late. In How Bizarre, Dallas, Alli, Jenna, and Connor planned to go see a movie together. Later, the four are at The Dot when Drew shows up to talk to Jenna and Alli. Jenna and Alli do not want to talk to him, but Connor and Dallas convince them to hear Drew out. Season 14 In I'll Be Missing You, Dallas, Connor, Jenna, and Drew are shown congratulating Alli for getting into the University of Cambridge. Trivia *They are the third pair of friends to date Jenna and Alli. The first pair was K.C. and Drew, and the second pair was K.C. and Dave. *Their girlfriends, Alli Bhandari and Jenna Middleton, are best friends. *They are both friends with Jenna Middleton, Adam Torres (before his death), Clare Edwards, and Drew Torres. *They were both accused of stealing because they are black. *They were both members of the Degrassi Basketball Team and the Degrassi Student Council. Gallery S3y5j.jpg Fdge4.jpg 13x09 19.png 8uiouuo.png Yuiyuyiyui.png 78yiuiyui.png 87uyiyyu.png Zzzzzzz8uyuy.png Tyhhttyytty.png Ytgf55tr.png 55445.png 13x09 07.png 13x09 08.png Hggjghjghj.png Degrassi-1326-sneak13.jpg Degrassi-1326-sneak12.jpg 8989878ui.png 67ttuttyty.png 87yuiyuiyuyuyui.png 99u9iuiui.png Bhbbhhbhbhb.png 8uiyyuiyui.png 8uiuuiouio.png 89uiouiouiuio.png Hkjhjjjlklkl.png 34erer.png Seniors gang.jpg Ouiiouuiouio.png 87uiuyui.png normal_100nn.jpg normal_101.jpg normal_125.jpg Normal 26.jpg Normal 25.jpg normal_55.jpg normal_56.jpg normal_57.jpg normal_59.jpg normal_60.jpg normal_61.jpg Finally5.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Season 12 Category:Season 13 Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Season 14